Talk:Barneys Musikmacher/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E421:BC0A:EA4F:3A08-20191202155208
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS Search =14 Movies You Should Watch on Disney+= Matt FowlerNov 1 MOVIES ANIMATION DISNEY PRESENTED BY With Disney+ launching on November 12, we’re all going to have our eyeballs full with a slew of sublime House of Mouse content. But after you enjoy all the obvious bells and whistles — like the premiere of The Mandalorian, tons of MCU and Star Wars films, Disney animated hits, and Pixar greats — there’s a diverse and deep back catalog of yesteryear Disney gems to dive into. We’ve assembled a starter list of movies, both animated and live-action (and sometimes a blend of both) for you to check out as soon as Disney+ goes live. From space adventures to sword and sorcery sagas to holiday happiness, here are 14 films to watch on the new streaming site. THE ADVENTURES OF ICHABOD AND MR. TOAD Two shorter films in one, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad gives us both a spooky story based on The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (with Bing Crosby voicing Ichabod) as well as an adaptation of famed children’s book The Wind in the Willows. This was the last of the studio’s “package films” and the reason why Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride still delights at Disneyland – and why this suitably creepy version of the Headless Horseman makes Halloween-season Disney Parks appearances. THE BLACK HOLE The first Disney film to ever get a PG rating, 1979’s sci-fi disaster flick The Black Hole stars the late Robert Forster as a starship captain tasked with investigating the appearance of a long-lost interstellar vessel that’s somehow survived a black hole. Utilizing then-new computer-controlled camera technology, The Black Hole is a fun retro space ace filled with mad scientists, robots, and kooky visuals. ESCAPE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN There’ve been three notable live-action adaptations of Alexander Key’s classic sci-fi novel — the most recent being in 2009 and starring The Rock — and multiple follow-ups to the original, but nothing quite beats the somewhat dated yet still entertaining antics of the first 1975 film, featuring two kids with psychic powers who don’t know they’re actually amnesiac aliens. It’s a fast-paced junior adventure that’s worth revisiting. FLIGHT OF THE NAVIGATOR Featuring pioneering CGI, this charming chapter of family-friendly sci-fi is fondly remembered as an earnest underdog of ‘80s cinema. When a 12-year-old boy, David, vanishes for 8 years and returns home having not aged a day (or remembering a thing) a mystery unravels involving a sentient spaceship (voiced by Paul Reubens) and a distant planet keen on kidnapping other galaxies’ lifeforms for experiments. RETURN TO OZ With The Craft’s Fairuza Balk as young Dorothy, Return to Oz, based on L. Frank Baum’s follow-up Oz novels, is a darker and bleaker take on Oz that freakily features an institutionalized Dorothy transporting back to the magical realm to find the Emerald City in ruins thanks to the Nome King. Surreal and somewhat haunting imagery has helped this box office bomb transform into a cult classic. THE ROCKETEER The Rocke-who? Starring Billy Campbell, Jennifer Connelly, and Timothy Dalton, and directed by Captain America: The First Avenger‘s Joe Johnston, The Rocketeer is a vastly underrated superhero origin film (based on a comic series, yes) filled with 1930s steampunk-style swashbuckling and Saturday matinée serial sincerity. When a stunt pilot uncovers an experimental flight suit he’s thrust into a mission to thwart a secret Nazi plot to attack America. WILLOW Directed by Ron Howard, with a story by George Lucas, the 1988 fantasy film Willowcertainly contained echoes of Star Wars (humble farmer dreams of adventure, gets swept up into fight to save the realm, meets cocky soldier, etc) but it failed to match the pop culture connection of Lucas’ classic. Since its initial release, the film’s grown in popularity as many now look back and recognize that it’s actually a pretty good go at the genre. THE MUPPET CHRISTMAS CAROL It almost goes without saying that The Muppet Christmas Carol is essential repeat viewing every holiday season. There are over a dozen famous adaptations of Charles Dickens’ noble novella, but this is the only one with the power of Jim Henson’s beloved creations in its corner. And with Michael Caine in the Ebenezer Scrooge role and Kermit as Bob Cratchit, how can it be anything other than an endearing, enduring classic? THE BLACK CAULDRON While The Black Hole may have been Disney’s first PG film, The Black Cauldron was the company’s first animated movie to get that rating. A rich and dark fantasy, The Black Cauldron, which was also Disney’s first animated film to use CGI, is a semi-obscure offering from the ‘80s featuring gorgeously ghoulish visuals. Definitely check out this underrated magical march featuring a pig farmer and his ragtag group of allies battling the evil Horned King. THE SWORD IN THE STONE Notable as the last Disney animated film to be released before Walt’s passing, The Sword in the Stone — which playfully recounts King Arthur’s funny, formative years — may not be on the shortlist of the company’s classics, but it’s still an effortlessly enjoyable take on Arthurian legend, peppered with memorable musical moments and critical, crisp characters. BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS This Mary Poppins-esque escapade (which actually saw its development stalled a bit because of its similarities) stars Angela Landsbury as a reclusive witch in London during World War II who reluctantly takes in three orphans. Bedknobs and Broomsticks — based on a ‘40s children’s book series — won the Oscar for Best Special Visual Effects due it’s blending of live-action and animation. THE RESCUERS Notable as the first Disney animated film to get a sequel (long before Wreck-it-Ralph and Frozen) The Rescuers is a spirited adventure, with many hailing it as the best Disney film in over a decade upon its original release in 1977. Bob Newhart, Eva Gabor, Geraldine Page and more lent their voices to this rollicking romp about a global syndicate of mice dedicated to helping those in need. THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE This caper, about a lovable mouse named Basil who idolizes, and emulates, Sherlock Holmes, whom he lives beneath, is an often-overlooked entry from the Disney vault. With Vincent Price as Basil’s “Moriarty” – Professor Ratigan – The Great Mouse Detective supplies a great villain, a cracking mystery, and heart-tugging heft. HALLOWEENTOWN This 1998 Disney Channel original movie struck such a chord with young viewers that it not only warranted multiple sequels, creating a full Halloweentown-verse, but it’s also now become a solid staple of the season, with Disney even playing it on a looped-marathon over on their YouTube page. Debbie Reynolds, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ Judith Hoag, and Kimberly J. Brown star in this gently spooky story about a teen girl who discovers her mom and grandma are secretly witches. MATT FOWLERMattFowler https://www.facebook.com/MattBFowlerhttps://twitter.com/themattfowler TV • GAME OF THRONES ‘Game of Thrones’ Actor Wants a Tormund & Brienne Spin-Off Kristofer Hivju says it should be a rom-com, while Bran actor Isaac Hempstead Wright reveals who else he would have loved to play. Kim Taylor-Foster 3d TV TRAILERS • HBO 'Curb Your Enthusiasm' S10 Gets A Toasty Teaser Larry David is just as impatient for his toast as the show's fans are for a new season – which arrives in January. YouTube 4h STREAMING • DISNEY • STAR WARS A deadly duo on the run — 'This is the way' getfandom 3d TV • MOVIES • GAMES Happy Thanksgiving from our Fandom to yours �� getFANDOM 3d TV • STAR WARS Bryce Dallas Howard on Directing ‘The Mandalorian’ and Believing in the Force The 'Jurassic World' star on directing Gina Carano's 'Mandalorian' debut and what it was like growing up with George Lucas in her life. Eric Goldman 4d GAMES • FANTASY How Much Can a Witcher Actually Drink? We got Geralt good and drunk in the name of science. Hope Corrigan 5d TV • GAMES • NINTENDO How to Earn a Living in the World of Pokémon You don't have to be a trainer to make money – here are the most promising jobs going in the Pokémon universe. Donogh 5d MOVIES Rian Johnson on Making a Classic Murder Mystery With a Modern Twist Director Rian Johnson and cast members Daniel Craig, Jamie Lee Curtis, Katherine Langford, and Jaeden Martell on how their approach to 'Knives Out.' Eric Goldman 5d MOVIES • DC DC unloaded a slew of major movie news �� getFANDOM 5d GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • NINTENDO 'The Outer Worlds' Offers a Fallout Game Without the Microtransactions or Bugs Honest Game Trailers gives a raving review the Halcyon Corporation would be proud of. YouTube 5d MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS Prepare for Black Friday with the 'Jingle All the Way' Honest Trailer It's Turbo time. YouTube 5d GAMES • XBOX • PLAYSTATION The Precursors in ‘Jedi: Fallen Order’ Who Game-Change the Force A race rich in force-sensitives that came before everything. Adam Mathew 5d MOVIES • COMICS • MARVEL 'The Rocketeer's Hidden Influence on the MCU 'The Rocketeer' was chasing the success of 'Batman,' but landed on the MCU’s winning formula 17 years before 'Iron Man' Denny Watkins Nov 25 TV • HBO • DC ‘Watchmen’ Showrunner Unpacks Shocking Twist in E6 �� Spoiler Alert �� Eric Goldman Nov 25 MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN A slew of superhero films are vying for the top spot in 2020 �� getFANDOM Nov 24 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Knives Out' Is an Enjoyable Murder Mystery Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet review Rian Johnson’s latest film 'Knives Out.' YouTube Nov 22 TV • MOVIES • DISNEY The Women of Lucasfilm Talk ‘Rise’ and Breakthrough Tech in ‘The Mandalorian’ Kathleen Kennedy and key Lucasfilm contributors discuss finishing up 'The Rise of Skywalker,' 'The Mandalorian,' and the upcoming 'Obi-Wan' series. Eric Goldman Nov 22 MOVIES • SCI-FI Is Cybertruck the future? ⏰ getFANDOM Nov 22 STREAMING • DISNEY • STAR WARS Who and what is #BabyYoda? We breakdown the character's mysterious species getFANDOM Nov 21 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • DISNEY �� Review: 'Frozen 2' Outdoes Its Predecessor in All But Music Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet are back to review the highly-anticipated sequel to 'Frozen.' YouTube Nov 21 GAMES • PC GAMING The Best Gifts to Buy on Cyber Monday Got a friend who would benefit from a great bit of tech? Adam Rorke Nov 21 MOVIES • STAR WARS Kathleen Kennedy on the difficulties of making #StarWars films getFANDOM Nov 20 MOVIES • DISNEY 'Frozen’s Elsa Will ‘Tell Us’ When She’s Ready To Explore Her Sexuality Disney chief Jennifer Lee responds to calls for Disney Princess Elsa to come out. Kim Taylor-Foster Nov 20 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: Strong Performances Drive 'A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' Dan Murrell reviews 'A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' starring Tom Hanks. YouTube Nov 19 MOVIES • MARVEL • DISNEY Disney making sure there's plenty of Marvel, Pixar, and more coming through 2023 Also, 'New Mutants' getFANDOM Nov 19 TV • MOVIES • STREAMING Why Baby Yoda Could Be So Important in 'The Mandalorian' Sure, he's oh so cute, but here's why Baby Yoda might also be so valuable to the remnants of the Empire. Donna Dickens Nov 19 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • NINTENDO 'Untitled Goose Game' Is This Year's 'Goat Simulator' With a Better Soundtrack Honest Game Trailers breaks down how, and ponders why, an untitled game about a psychopathic goose became an overnight success. YouTube Nov 19 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • DISNEY 'Tangled' Honest Trailer Is Full of Hairy Hijinks It sort of gives up on being a musical halfway through, but it's still the most fun a shut-in girl can have with a handsome career criminal. YouTube Nov 19 MOVIES • FANTASY • ANIMATION How ‘Frozen’ Became One of Disney’s Biggest Sensations From the power of Elsa and 'Let It Go,' to the subversion of the Disney fairytale, we explore what gave 'Frozen' the edge. Sophie Hart Nov 19 MOVIES • STAR WARS Exclusive: ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Dolby Poster Pits X-Wing Against First Order A single X-Wing faces off against a menacing First Order armada in our exclusive first look at the ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Dolby Cinema poster. Jeremy Los Nov 19 The Psychology of Elsa from ‘Frozen’ ‘The Mandalorian’ Fans Hate and Love the Funny Jawas In Equal Measure How Doomguy, Commander Keen, and BJ Blaskowisc Are Connected How Worlds 2019 Became a Pop Culture Moment Through Louis Vuitton 2021 Is the Year of Superheroes 'Joker' Becomes First R-Rated Film to Hit $1B at Box Office Where Things Stand Before ‘Jedi: Fallen Order’ Who's the Strongest Cold-Powered Character? ❄️ ‘The Mandalorian’ Has Fans Curious About a Certain Alien Race Star Wars Content on Disney+ at Launch 'Hobbs & Shaw' Takes the Ridiculous Fast & Furious Franchise Up a Notch 'Red Dead Redemption 2' Is an Insanely Accurate Spaghetti Western Experience Who Wins a Pokémon Tournament If Other Game Characters Fight? My Living Pokédex: One Man’s Quest to Catch ‘Em All The Life and Crimes of Saw Gerrera What It Takes to Be a Mandalorian Why ‘Doctor Sleep’ Brought Back 'The Shining' Characters in the Way it Did �� Review: 'Ford v Ferrari' Is an Enjoyable Cinematic Experience Jon Favreau & Dave Filoni on Creating Star Wars’ First Live-Action Show The History of the Mandalorian People The Most Underrated Game Releases of 2019 Is Pokémon About to Get Political in ‘Sword and Shield’? How The Ultimate Pokémon Fantasy Is in the Manga Disney+ Is Making It Tough for MCU Completionists to Resist ‘Doctor Sleep’ Shows the Damage ‘The Shining’ Left on Danny ����️��⚔️�� Supaidāman Is Gonna Bring Something Special to 'Spider-Verse' �� Look Busy at Work with the 'Minesweeper' Honest Game Trailer 'The Lion King' (2019) Is a Safari Through a Charmless CGI Animal Farm New 'Never Surrender: A Galaxy Quest Doc' Trailer How Leo Changed the 'Once Upon a Time in Hollywood' Script Major Releases in TV, Movies, and Games This Month Reality vs. Fiction: 'Watchmen’s Alternate Reality Timeline How ‘The Outer Worlds’ Is Not ‘Fallout: New Vegas’ Big 2020 Forecast for Activision Blizzard after BlizzCon Reveals BlizzCon 2019 Blows Up With ‘Overwatch 2’, ‘Diablo IV’, and More The Shifting Metagame of ‘Overwatch’ �� Review: 'Doctor Sleep' Honors Both Stephen King & Stanley Kubrick ‘Death Stranding’ Is a Beautiful, Exhausting Slog That’s Hard to Put Down How ‘Doctor Sleep’ Brings King and Kubrick's Visions Together What Would It Cost To Build a Real-Life Terminator? 'I'm the Joker, baby' �� Here’s What to Expect From BlizzCon 2019 What We Know About D&D's Star Wars Exit Travelling Through Terminator’s Timelines Zazie Beetz Was Feeeeeeling It After Going to the Dentist �� �� Review: 'The Irishman' Is the Most Scorsese Film of All Scorsese Films �� Review: 'Terminator: Dark Fate' Has Issues but It's a Solid Action Flick 'The Shining' Is Either a Masterclass in Building Tension or Kinda Boring Honest Game Trailers Steps into the Anime Cyber Goth World of 'Code Vein' New 'Mandalorian' Trailer Promises Non-Stop Action Is the 'Watchmen' Series Actually Better Than the Movie? The Evolution of Linda Hamilton’s Sarah Connor 'Joker' continues to rule October �� Meet The Fan Community Preserving Kojima’s Legacy Cram the Entire Terminator Franchise Before 'Dark Fate' Star Wars Binge Guide Robert Pattinson Talks ‘The Lighthouse’ and His Fav Batman ‘Jojo Rabbit’ Star Explains How Comedy Is Keeping History Alive Jon Bernthal still wants to play The Punisher �� ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Trailer Has Fans Investigating the Ghost and a Dagger 'Lizzie McGuire' Sequel Show Lands OG Cast Members CM Punk on the Joys of Getting Gory for ‘Girl on the Third Floor’ Could 'The Rise of Skywalker' Reveal Rey Is a Clone? Rebecca Ferguson Spills Details About Her ‘Dune’ Character Bob Iger Goes In on Scorsese & Coppola Criticism How Long Would It Take to Connect America With Cable by Foot? Trending Star Wars Wiki Pages After 'Rise of Skywalker' Trailer 'Link's Awakening' Turns the Nintendo Classic into a Funko Pop Playground